Aisha Redbird
Profile "I like a challenge in my job... art, jewels, money, these aren't a challenge." Aisha was one of the troopers to come over with General Wolf Red Cloud. A young individual at only 24 years of age, she's also quite small by Militant standards standing only 6'1" tall. This makes her an ideal choice to blend with the humans of this realm. She has spent much of her life learning the art of thievery, and is quite accomplished with a variety of bladed weapons her choice being a Dragon Tachi sword of samurai descent. Her battle armor is flight capable over short range, and carries a set of omni directional napalm jets, and a Lightning Gun, in addition to standard armament. Though she is a remarkably capable thief and assassin, she tends to be overconfident in her abilities, and has been known to take on jobs too big for her to handle. History Aisha Redbird was born 24 years ago in the original militant world. From a very young age she had a hard life, both parents were killed during a skirmish with Benefactors when she was only 6 years old. Having been the child of two reasonably respected warriors of the army, she was sent off to a Militant Education Facility, where it became evident she had certain natural abilities even at that young age. She possessed a seemingly natural ability to sneak around unnoticed, moving swiftly and easilly through populated area's, her unusually small stature at this young age aided her abilities in this as well. As a result her education was turned towards Stealth Movement, thievery, and assassination. Even great warriors need silent support after all, and support is exactly what she's good for. Many years passed as she was educated not only with the general knowledge she'd need, but also with specific work done towards her eventual function. She loved her work, often challenging herself to thieve greater and more difficult items as part of her training. In addition to Thievery, the Militants decided to train her in the art of assassination using many different weapons and styles. Her most preferred method however is bladed, Swords and Knives of all sorts are what she's worked with through most of her life. Finally she was ready for live action, and so went her life, job after job gaining some notoriety, gaining information and items of some use from the Machines, while killing them with the use of her battle armor, specially designed for her function with flight capabilities to facilitate a fast escape. As she entered service to the Militants, she found it hard to focus on her task at hand, and to deal with the emotional side of her job. She was hardened certainly, but she realized that she would be killing people ruthlessly. As such she went searching through books for suggestions of how to deal with these kinds of stresses. She tried many things including praying and confessions, however nothing really lightened her mind. It was then that she decided a physical clensing through pain might be more effective. This process consists of dripping hot wax on her forehead, cheeks, arms and torso, and then dousing the area's with holy water. The reasons for this particular choice came from a loremaster in a small shop in New York City. She found it oddly thrilling and it seemed to clear her mind. The reasons? Fairly obvious, self fullfilling suggestion. The man she spoke to said it would clear her mind, and it did. Was there any -real- psychological/physiological reason for it? No. But she enjoyed the experience of clensing, and it's been a part of her routine ever since. When Red Cloud came over, Aisha was with him for use in a special operations sense. She may not be so much on Information gathering... but to her stealing an important file from a computer or filing cabinet is no different then filching a piece of hardware from a heavilly guarded bunker. As a result she would prove useful in information gathering, and as such that was what she did. When the time came that Red Cloud was defeated, she already knew that the obvious choice was to swear loyalty to Ollin, and that she did without much hesitation. She'll be loyal to her chosen leader so long as she continues to do the job she loves to do. Notes With the crumbling power structure of the Militants, Aisha slipped away and took control of a corporation that Chikome-Ollin helped her start as a cover for her operations. The company has been fairly successful, allowing her a modicum of freedom in her movements on Earth and allowing her to remain reasonably comfortable even after the collapse of the Militant powerbase. Now she is essentially a free agent, ruled only by her obligations to her company - Redtail Enterprises - and her own conscience, which is decidedly skewed. Logs Players